fairy tails bloody blacksmith challenge (bleach)
by beelzebubthedemon
Summary: Have you ever wonder where exactly erza's weapons and armour comes from? Or even bisca and alzack guns? When even the royal guard don't use them that much if ever. Does that mean they are rare? if that is true then how did they get them? please read to find out


fairytail's bloody blacksmith challenge

This challenge can be fairytail crossed over with different animes such as guilty crown, naruto, bleach, devil may cry they will all have the same magic but different reasons for having it

The magic itself is called Soul Forge and by using the soul of killed/defeated monsters he can forge it into weapons or armour depending on the monsters point of view on power

If the monster is defensive it will form armour(the best offence is a good defence mind set)

Example a fire monster with the mindset to take a hit then go for the kill will give a amour with fire resistance and good defence while the same type of monster with the mind set of hit and run will keep the fire resistance but increase speed instead of defence

If the monster is aggressive it will form a weapon (the best defence is a good offence mind set)

Weapons are slightly different as the soul will try to become whatever the monster thought of as the strongest weapon, if it got killed by a gun its soul will turn into one and the same with other weapons the only exception to this is if the monster doesn't know what killed it or a past trauma (nearly killed with a different weapon) it will turn into this weapon

The type of monster that is turned into a weapon will have a its element added to the weapon (fire monster =flaming sword/fire gun) (poison monster= poison sword/poison guns)

The main characters weapon of choice is up to you, you can keep it canon with the character you choose (ichigo=zangetsu )or you can give them pandoras box from devil may cry 4 with the power to add more forms by putting the soul forged amour/weapon into the suitcase.

Laser type attacks take charging time and constant magic power while shifting form just costs magic to change form and activate elemental power.

You can add more weapons from any verse by figuring out what type of monster to kill:  
like a hit and run, poison type could be suzumebachi from bleach  
a shark monster with the power absorb small amounts of magic could be samehada from naruto

The main character is the one who makes the amour/weapons for erza and the guns for alzack and bisca (you can add story arcs by making a hunting mission for weapons or even going after a dark guild that have got their hands on some of his weapons he sells on the side)

the cloths, relationships and whether he is part of the guild is up to you

you can add naruto by reincarnation, kaguya or even anima from edolas sending him there or born there to begin with. His personality and power to connect chakra/magic with other being and using partnership to become stronger along with having parts of the other tailed beasts soul/chakra in him it wouldn't be that much of a stretch if his own soul forged weapon was Pandora box and this was his first magic and like erza he used it without training the first time because they were naturally aliened with it.

guilty crown his power is basically this by the end of the anime you could have him leave the dimension with one of the powers after sealing all the 'virus' into Pandora box that he created with it being converted into magic during the travel.

bleach you can have one of urahara's experiments go haywire with ichigo ending up in fairytail world. To give ichigo this power you can either change or give an extra power to his zanpaku blaming the experiment or it was a power of the blade all along. by ramming zangetsu through the monster he enters the monster soul scape and fights the monster for control while the monster is semi- weaponized (like a zanpakuto soul) this is similar to how take over mages get new forms so there shouldn't be any problems. Pandora's box basic form or form number one in this case would be zangetsu.

devil may cry is similar to guilty crown in that nero/danta (your choice) seales their weapons into Pandora's box for easy travel at the end of the game when a anima sucks it up with nero/danta jumping in after it, then it's just business as usual with their weapons/devil powers make it possible to turn monster into weapons.

feel free to message me if you or anyone you know would like a crack at this so I can read it when you start or ask any questions, also if you know of any story with this kind of plot .

thank you for reading my challenge


End file.
